Corn syrup is typically prepared by the incomplete hydrolysis of starch and generally comprises: a mixture of glucose, maltose and maltodextrans; the hydrolysis of the corn starch to produce the corn syrup is typically effected by the action of acids or enzymes on the corn starch. The primary uses of corn syrup are typically in the food industry where it is employed as a sweetener having a high dextrose equivalent or as a thickener or bodying agent in soft drinks where it is employed with a low dextrose equivalent. Fructose, a naturally occurring sugar, is prepared from corn starch by enzymatic or microbial action. Syrups containing a high concentration of fructose are commercially available. Fructose being a natural sugar, it is desirous to employ the fructose in crystalline form. Therefore, it is desirable to obtain crystalline free-flowing fructose from commercially available high fructose corn syrup compositions.